Perfect
by Elevating with You
Summary: Lucy Stone was called out to be perfect and was insulted along the way. She's making sure she would leave the pat and start a new life. She never wants to be called perfect, ever again.


**Yo! A little one-shot I made to vent out my feelings. If you're reading this, you're reading a little bit of my life but don't be alarmed; not everything I wrote is something I do and feel but some are.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Hi I'm Lucy Stone, the daughter of two world famous classical musician and an aspiring rocker currently living in the Palmwoods. I'm living the rebel life and I love it but I wasn't really like this before. I may look tough but I'm really broken.

* * *

A girl with long brown hair ran down the stairs with a gleeful smile on her face as her pink dress freely flowed with her every movement.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she squealed upon seeing her parents.

It was no ordinary day; it was in fact her seventh birthday and her parents told her they had a big present for her.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy." Her father smiled, picking up the excited brunette in his arms.

"Where's my present?" she demanded making her parents laugh.

"Okay, princess." His father laughed, putting her down as her mother gave her a big box.

Lucy dropped to her knees and opened it with a huge smile on her face but it faltered once she saw what was in it. She took the black case out of the box and examined it.

"What's this?" she asked.

Her mother bent down to her level and opened the black case to reveal an expensive violin "Your first violin, Luceal." She took the violin out of the case and gave it to the little girl.

Disappointed was shown in her eyes and she fought back the tears, it was like the story her brother told her right before her parents sent him to military school, she was going to be forced to be perfect.

…

"No do it again!" her mother complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

A thirteen year old Lucy rolled her eyes and played the song that was instructed to her for the umpteenth time.

"That's better, you can take a break." Her mother said. Lucy released a sigh of relief and carefully placed down her violin and right on time, her phone ring.

"Hello?" she asked, picking it up and putting it on her ear.

"Hey Lucy, want to hang out on Saturday. We're all going to the mall." A friend of hers said on the other line.

"I'll ask my parents first, I'll call you again later." She answered, her friend hummed in approval before hanging up.

"Lucy, time to practice again!" her mother called.

The brunette tucked her phone back in her skirt pocket and went to the living room once again.

"Mom, can I go to the mall on Saturday?" she asked.

"No, your recital is on Sunday and you still have to practice." Her mom deadpanned.

"But I've been practicing for a month already, give me a break." She whined.

"Practice makes perfect, Luceal Mary Stone!" the older woman yelled.

"I don't want to be perfect!" she yelled back.

"Don't raise your voice on me young lady. Now pick up your violin and start playing!" she scolded.

Lucy stared at her mother before she turned on her heel and ran to her room, slamming it shut.

"Stupid mom." She muttered under her breath, tears started to form in her eyes until it freely flowed down "All she cares about is being perfect!"

She went to her bathroom and took the blade that was innocently sitting on her sink; she sat down inside the bath tub and applied a cut on her wrist.

"Stupid world!"

…

"She's so weird."

"Why is she wearing that dress? Is she from the fifties or something?"

"Blind idiot, she can't see without her glasses."

"Autistic fool, she's so weak."

Those words haunted Lucy as she walked down the halls of her school. It has always been like this, she was already a sophomore and people kept talking about her first impression when she was still a freshman.

Lucy Stone was now a fifteen year old who was bullied all the time, not physically but by the harsh words that was thrown at her.

She swore that she'll prove them wrong one day, she adjusted her glasses and kept walking straight, that was until some girls stepped in front of her.

"Well lookie here, its little Lucy." They laughed.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"Is that anyway to talk to your friends?" one of the other girls said in a fake hurt tone.

"You're not my friends." She snorted.

"Look here Lucy Stone. All you are is a waste of oxygen. You have no benefit to this world, it would be a better place if you weren't even alive." The leader mocked.

Lucy growled under her breath but it still didn't stop the tears.

"Oh look, we made her cry."

She glared at them before running to the bathroom, just like before, she cut her wrist.

…

"Woo Hoo!" Lucy yelled as she rocked around in her room with the electric guitar she bought as some rock band was playing on the radio.

She was now seventeen and she took a liking to rock music that contrasted the classical ones that she had been growing up with.

"Lucy!" her parents called out.

She stopped on her tracks and quickly took off the guitar and carefully hid it in her closet and turned off the radio. The fact that she likes rock music was a secret; her parents will kill her if they knew about it.

"Yes?" she asked, getting out of her room.

"We're going out for a while, will you be okay alone?" her father asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm not a kid anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay." They sighed before leaving the front door.

Lucy waited until she no longer saw the car from the driveway before climbing back to her room, she turned on the radio again before going to her bathroom, she took some black hair dye and smirked to herself. It was the only time she was alone in the house and it was the perfect time to dye her hair black and if she had enough time, add some red streaks.

After a few hours, her long brown hair was now all black and red and she smirked at her work. She heard her parents' car pull up and of course, she had a plan to hide her work. She took out a wig and cleverly hid her dyed hair.

"Mom, Dad!" she greeted her parents as they went inside the house.

"Hello Lucy, let's go practice while I have some free time." Her mother smiled, pulling her wrist, Lucy eyes widened and prayed that her mother wouldn't notice the cuts that were on her wrist, she made sure she had been wearing long sleeves to hide them.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked.

"Just fine." She sighed.

…

"We have now landed on Los Angeles, California…" she heard the stewardess announce.

Lucy Stone, a nineteen year old aspiring rocker that cleverly tricked her parents to think that she got a violin scholarship and now was going to live out her dream.

She wasn't going to play nice girl this time, she's going to make sure people see her as the tough and confident girl.

She got off the plane and the taxi ride to the Palmwoods wasn't that long, she made sure she made an impression to the people that scream out that she wasn't the type to be messed with.

When she finally reaches her apartment, she put down her guitar and smiled at her new home where she can start a new life.

Before anything happens, she took out her violin that sat inside one of her boxes and took a guitar. She looked at the violin with displeasure before slamming the guitar at it. The violin broke and so did the guitar.

Lucy Stone will never be called perfect anymore.

* * *

**Called it rushed or anything you want, like I said. I made this to vent out.**


End file.
